Her Freedom
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Based on "Sweeny Todd", this tale tells of what happens to Toby, Anthony and Johanna after the events of the musical.


Her Freedom

Her Freedom

Note: My first "Sweeny Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street" fan-fiction. A story focusing on Johanna and Anthony after the events that occurred in the musical. Even in dark, desolate times, a semblance of a happy ending can be the most one has ever hoped for.

Chapter 1—I'll steal You, Johanna

Anthony had rescued poor Johanna from a fate worse than death. She had been hurt in a most foul way by the wretched Judge Turpin in the past, but she had nothing to fear any longer. Anthony made certain that no man would ever harm her again. She was gorgeous, brilliant, intelligent and deserved the best that life had to offer.

"Did you read the periodicals recently ? It says here Todd committed suicide right after his wife, Lucy did. It's really quite tragic. I remember you told me about that little boy, Toby Pirelli. I wonder…Where is he now ?", Johanna said as they were standing on the helm of a cruise ship towards the States. They were heading to a little place known as New York and they felt their every dream would become reality there. Of course, reality was cruel at times. It was difficult with the leftovers of plague, tuberculosis and typhoid fever running rampant but the two had been fortunate. They both had strong constitutions so God willing; those horrid diseases wouldn't ravage their bodies.

"It really is quite a melancholic story, isn't it ? The poor fellow didn't even recognize his own wife. I had heard tales, stories so grizzly they'd make your blood curdle, my dove. I shan't tell you of them here but suffice it to say I feel Mr. Todd is happier where he is with his wife. As for Toby, I have no earthly idea where he could be. All I can hope for is that he is resourceful enough to make his living back in those vicious streets of London.", Anthony stated, shivering a bit.

"I lift my prayers up for the lad. Something tells me he's alive and well.", Johanna stated optimistically. Sadly, the young ward was naïve in believing Toby was "well" by any stretch of the imagination. He had turned to a life of crime after his first murder and had fled Mrs. Lovett's restaurant to steal and plunder all he could from affluent Victorians in the streets. He hadn't killed anyone since Sweeny, but he still held his "father's" razor tight for security reasons. If he had to kill again, he would do so mercilessly and without remorse. As far as he was concerned the world was full of vermin waiting to be exterminated and he was simply helping them reach their goal faster by decreasing the surplus population.

New York had been a lot tougher than the English had originally thought it would be. They had to find jobs, get a new place to live and do their best to survive in an ailing economy. It was better than London that much was certain, but the loving couple would have to wait to marry or even consider having children. Besides, Johanna was a bit cold considering men after being brutally raped. Those horrid images, scents, and all the mocking laughter she could never quite eradicate from her mind. Yet, Anthony vowed that he would never hurt her or allow anyone to have that chance again. He would give his life for her if necessary in order for her to be truly liberated. And hopefully in this "land of plenty", she would have many opportunities to spread her wings like the mourning dove and fly into the rays of the sun.

Chapter 2—Unlikely Circumstances

Already 2 years had passed and Anthony had finally earned enough money to marry Johanna. She was working as a seamstress and a baker on the side. Anthony was an accountant and the main breadwinner. He shone shoes to earn a bit of extra money but he was elated when he knew all his hard work was about to pay off.

Meanwhile in London, Toby Pirelli had escaped from the local jail. He had set off to America to make a killing (quite literally) there. He was a teenager, a rather troubled one and sooner slit someone's throat than let them explain themselves. He wasn't murdering as much with his father's blade in his hand, but his stealing was his life's blood. Sooner than he realized, he was going to have a run-in with an old acquaintance of his dearly departed "friend".

It was a typical day in the market, but the air stank of fish, dirty, filthy people who hadn't bathed in months and the pungent aroma of death lingered in the air. Having been in London, Anthony was used to this smell, but it wasn't to say that it repulsed him inwardly. He had learned to ignore it and tolerate it while getting what he needed with the money he had earned. Half of what he carried was used for appeasing the landlord and the rest was used for survival. He had purchased a ring for Johanna and anticipated giving it to her this Sunday. They would be wed at the chapel with a small number of people officiating there. Neither of them wanted a big fuss about their marriage or many guests. Besides, they couldn't afford it, even with their new middle class salary.

As Anthony walked towards his home after buying the supplies he needed. As he continued to stroll in a leisurely manner, a young boy ran into him and fell down. Having felt the impact, Anthony looked down and saw a familiar face.

"Toby ! What are you doing here ?", Anthony questioned, curiously.

"I'm likely to ask you the same inquiry, sir.", Toby responded with a bit of an Italian accent.

"I'm to be married to Johanna tomorrow. I've read the periodicals about you…My boy, I know I will sound overprotective when I say this but you must repent of your past sins. Do you want to land yourself in juvenal hall, lad ?", Anthony questioned, intently worried for the young boy's well-being. He was surrounded by a black aura, but there was still a hint of salvation lying behind his innocent eyes.

"What can I do now sir ? I've kept myself afloat in a river of blood and money so long…", Toby said, lowering his head to weep softly. Anthony picked up the teenager's chin and looked him straight in the eye.

"Go talk to a minister, try to do right and get yourself a reputable job. You have talent, and you're a good salesman. Make use of your talents.", Anthony said tenderly, as he placed his hands on the adolescent's shoulders. Toby nodded his head sharply and wiped his eyes.

"I'll do right by you, Gov'ner. I need to make a change. Thank you for leading me in the right direction.", Toby said.

"Good lad.", Anthony responded, patting the young man on the back before he ran off into the distance and only the dust he left behind could be seen. Anthony knew he would have to tell Johanna of what had happened and how even in these dire times, miracles _could_ happen.

Chapter 3—The Doves United

Happily that Sunday, the two lovers had their wish. It wasn't a wedding written in any fairy tale, but Anthony and Johanna weren't complaining. They were far too euphoric that they made their one dream in life come true. They weren't thinking of having children just yet since the economy was still suffering but it seemed that 1900s were going to be far more preferable with the States playing catch up in the Industrial Revolution.

From time to time, the newlyweds would bump into their old "friend", Toby, who had turned over a new leaf. He had really made something of himself even after having gone through such an atrocious childhood. The young boy was now becoming a young man and seemed to have a young lady in his sights. Unfortunately, what he didn't realize was this young woman, Catharine, had tuberculosis and wasn't likely to live long. That didn't seem to dissuade him from winning her love. He didn't care if she was from a rich family, or the fact that she had immeasurable wealth. All that mattered to him was to see her day after day, singing her songs, like some poor caged bird. And it seemed that he and Anthony were alike in this aspect. They both wished to free the doves they loved so well. Johanna was liberated, but Catharine, perhaps, might not ever be.

It was late one night when Anthony heard banging on his door. It was obvious that Catharine's family didn't believe in doctors, because they had never had anyone visit the house. She was only allowed outside to play in the garden with her pets and even the wild birds and some local foxes would frolic with her, knowing she had a kindred spirit with them.

"I need help ! Catharine can barely stand !", Toby said, trying to keep his hopes up. Catharine was the only woman he had ever loved and such a romance was agonizing. It was indescribably painful and no amount of adjectives could ever describe how awful it was at this very moment but he would not give up on her.

"Good heavens, man ! It is the middle of the night !", Anthony stated, obviously. He was concerned when he saw how pale the young flower was and quickly brought her inside. Neither he, nor Johanna were doctors but they called a man who was and waited apprehensively as he made his assessment of her.

"There is hope for her, but she has to _want_ to continue existing.", the doctor concluded hanging his head tragically.

"Is there anything I can do for her ?", Toby questioned, praying there would be some hope that the doctor could give them.

"Stay by her side. And pray.", the doctor said before adjusting his circular glasses, tipping his stovetop hat before departing the house.

Toby rushed to the side of his ailing Catharine, who was still, very weak, pale and wan. She was so gaunt she didn't resemble herself any longer. Still in the eyes of a rather smitten young Pirelli, the woman was angelic. Catharine weakly held the hand of her love, smiling gently. The only strong feature about her was the smile that she bore.

"Don't worry so much about me Toby. I'll be well soon enough.", Catharine stated, optimistically. It was then she started coughing violently. Her deep violet eyes became limpid and then opaque. Her hand, which had once been pink with the youth and flower of existence, was now dead and cold. Toby, who wanted to start a living with this young beauty, had now seemingly lost everything. Johanna and Anthony tried to comfort him, but he wished to be alone with his love, to bid her farewell before funeral arrangements were made.

Chapter 4—Hope Flickers

It was a horribly sad day, and despite the fact that Johanna now had a babe in arms (rightfully named Benjamin after her late father) the funeral had many attendants and mourners. Young Catharine had a huge inheritance upon her marriage but since she had never had the chance to wed, she had left her money to the one she truly loved. Toby decided to use the funds to help his friends, and himself. He would start a business dedicated to Catharine's one true love; literature. Sure books were the up and coming thing and he would have one of the finest libraries in the States. Maybe it would hold documents for the immigrants arriving as well. Despite the fact that matters had been tragic for Toby and he had been devastated by losing his one true love he looked at it as another chapter being opened in his life. He gave himself time to miss her and grieve for a while. He would return to visit Johanna and little Benjamin soon and knew that everything would work out well for them. However, Toby wasn't really certain what would become of _him_.

Over the years, Toby became a godfather to little Benjamin and watched him grow. He didn't resemble his murderous father from long ago at all, but he looked almost identical to Johanna. If he had been female, Toby would've fallen hard for him, but he was pleased that Anthony and Johanna had reached their dream. In time, Toby would have his own come true.

The memory of Catharine would return to Toby ever so often, but now he had become a young man who was a curator of the library that Johanna and Anthony had begun so many years ago. It had many patrons and he was well-versed in all types of literature, save erotica of course. His favorite genres were adventure and mysteries. In fact, he hoped to pen a mystery of his own someday and become a famous writer, but such a task would not be simple.

Chapter 5—The White Parasol

It had been a fairly quiet Sunday and Toby had taken the day off to stroll in the nearby park. It was a superb spring day and despite the chill in the air, most of society was out and about. As he closed his eyes and allowed sun's rays to warm his face, he felt someone bump into him unexpectedly.

"Oh, heavens ! I am so sorry…I didn't mean to knock into you.", the young Frenchwoman stammered in impeccable English. Her accent was still discernable and mellifluous to the ear.

"It's quite alright, madam.", Toby responded. The young lady had a white parasol shading her from the sun's light and was dressed opulently in lace, smelling of tuberose and perhaps a hint of lavender or lilac. He felt it was improper to feel so boldly about her just upon meeting her but her presence was magnetic.

"I'm Toby. Toby Pirelli. Are you new to these parts ?", Toby questioned, curiously.

"Pleased to meet you Toby. I'm Margaret De Promenade. My parents and I arrived only a few days ago. There have been riots in Paris and we could no longer abide by that sort of carnal atmosphere.", Margaret stated as she curtsied to him. He took her velvet soft hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Enchante…My dear, allow me to take you anywhere you like here. I know my way around quite well in these parts.", Toby stated, offering her his arm. And just in a few minutes, a new lease on life had been given to young Pirelli. It seemed love had captivated them both and they reveled in it. Only time would tell if this first blush of romance would fully blossom.

Epilogue

The years went slowly by and Toby did wed the young woman with the white parasol. They had a daughter, and she was named, appropriately, Catharine. When Toby had explained exactly why she was given such an interesting name, Margaret was touched and not at all jealous of the first woman Toby had ever loved.

"I am elated she lives on now through name, and I can imagine she would be honored at your decision to name your daughter after her.", young Margaret stated, watching the sweet little baby suckle her breast.

"I couldn't wish for more.", Toby confessed, kissing the nape of Margaret's neck and holding her close from behind. In that moment, the dimness of the actual world dissolved and only love remained. Surely it was difficult, even in this time of progress but if one thing kept the two going besides their faith and hope it was love. And in this time of disquietude and unrest, that was the bulwark that would always be their sanctuary.

The End


End file.
